


Mutual

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Gray-Asexuality, asexual oh sehun, asexual sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Completely content with your asexuality, you’re once again thrown back into confusion when you meet Tall, Dark, and Handsome, which leads you to believe you’re a gray ace after all. But his own confession has you wanting him even more.





	1. Luststruck

When he walked into the room, it was like everything went silent and still. Your jaw hung slightly, and you suddenly forgot how to breathe. He was the hottest thing you had ever seen. There was a weird, unfamiliar feeling in the pit of your stomach. Your heart pounded in your throat as you watched him follow your friend’s boyfriend towards you.

“Hey, babe.” Your friend, Mijin, immediately hugged Chanyeol and kissed his cheek.

Chanyeol nodded with a smile at you when you greeted him.

“You’re so rude. Are you just not going to introduce your friend?” Mijin smacked her boyfriend’s arm.

“Oh, this is Sehun.” Chanyeol gestured to the guy without looking, too busy scouting out the party.

Sehun didn’t say anything and bowed slightly. You studied him for a moment before he caught you. He had a cold appearance and seemed disinterested in everything around him. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets, making him look chic. He was tall with broad shoulders. You found yourself subconsciously licking your lips. Your focus was forced somewhere else as you got a strange feeling.

Once Chanyeol pulled Sehun away to find their other friend, you squeezed Mijin’s arm.

“Chanyeol’s friend is so attractive; I felt the need to pounce on him.” You looked at her with wide eyes.

“I thought you were asexual?” She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

“So did I.”

“Well, what are you doing? Go after him!”

-

There was no chance in hell that you would go up to Sehun without alcohol in your system. He just radiated intimidation. Who had the confidence to talk to him without a little something to give them a push? After your third drink, you found him outside standing a little off from the group of guys. He had a cigarette between his lips as he listened to the conversation.

You slowly made your way over, mainly because you couldn’t walk straight. Mijin followed close behind and attached herself to Chanyeol as you continued on towards Sehun. When he noticed you next to him, you smiled, not earning one in return.

“I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier. I’m Y/N.” You shyly spoke.

“Hi.” He reluctantly smiled.

“You’re very handsome.” You blurted.

“Thanks.” He returned his attention back to his friends.

You were slightly offended he didn’t compliment you back like guys usually did. “So how long have you been friends with Chanyeol?”

“A while.” He answered shortly.

“Oh…” Your eyes stared down at the ground.

“Not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?” He asked, bitterness evident in his tone.

“I-I don’t know.” You stuttered.

“I’m not interested.”

“Are you dating someone? I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“No, I’m just not interested in sleeping with you.” It was like he could see right through you.

“Well, excuse me for acting on a rare feeling.” You snapped quietly.

“Don’t take it personally. I’m asexual.” Sehun dropped his cigarette under his boot and crushed it against the concrete before walking back inside.

You stood in disbelief until Mijin and Chanyeol stopped in front of you.

“Are you okay?” Mijin laughed.

“The one person I’m actually sexually attracted to is asexual as well.” You said in a daze.

“Oh, Sehun?” Chanyeol raised his brows, “I think he said he’s also aromantic.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You felt like banging your head against the brick house.

Now, how the hell were you going to get him interested in you?


	2. Just A Feeling

“I heard you shut someone down at that party.” Chanyeol casually said, glancing at Sehun as he worked on homework.

“Yeah, it was Mijin’s friend,” Sehun added.

“I think you two would look good together.” Chanyeol tested the waters.

“Dude, we’ve been over this. I don’t want any romantic or sexual relationships. It doesn’t appeal to me.”

“You’ve never even dated anyone. How do you know you don’t want it?” Chanyeol whined.

“It’s just a feeling.” Sehun sighed, continuing with his paper, “And after hearing your girlfriend troubles, I think I’ll pass.”

“Y/N’s asexual too.” Chanyeol blurted.

“She was trying to get in my pants, Chan.”

“Well, you’re the only person she’s been sexually attracted to.”

“Lucky me.” Sehun’s voice was full of sarcasm.

“You’re an ass. At least get to know her.”

“Why are you pressing this so hard?”

-

You lounged next to Mijin, scrolling through endless apps on your phone. Every once in a while she would flash you her screen with a “what about this guy?” She seemed to be on a mission to help you get laid, even though you already explained to her you didn’t want to get busy with just anyone. Sehun wouldn’t get out of your mind no matter how hard you tried.

“Why are you so picky?” Mijin whined.

“I’m not. I don’t think you understand how asexuality works.” You glanced at her apathetically. Taking her silence as an agreement, you continued, “Have you ever just looked at someone and thought ‘he’s the one?’”

“Yeah… So it’s not just sexual attraction?”

You shook your head, “Nope. But it doesn’t even matter because he’s incapable of romantically loving someone.”

Her phone began ringing loudly, and she excused herself from the conversation to answer it. Your eyes stayed on her face as it slowly brightened and turned in your direction. Something was happening, and it couldn’t be good with the crazy look she was giving you.

“Okay! I’ll make her get ready!” Mijin basically threw her phone off the bed and grabbed your hands, “Guess who wants to hang out with you!”

“No way.” You said in disbelief.

“You can thank Chanyeol. He convinced Sehun to give you a chance! Now go take a shower. You smell like a bad night out.”

-

What Mijin didn’t mention was that it was a double date. You couldn’t complain though; you were thankful you didn’t have to endure his disinterested expression and lack of social skills alone. But whose terrible idea was it to go to a carnival?

As the actual couple acted like one, you awkwardly followed behind Sehun. Within the game booths, Chanyeol made Sehun win you a stuffed animal but grabbed the ugliest one. He handed it to you with a sour smile, but you thanked him anyway. Maybe your kindness would open him up. If he was incapable of love and sex, why couldn’t he at least be friendly? You considered yourself a good friend. Why wouldn’t he want to be your friend? Frustration continued to build. Was there something wrong with you?

“Aw, Chanyeol, look! Paddle boats!” Mijin tugged on his arm excitedly.

_Oh, god…_

Waiting for Chanyeol and Mijin to take off, the carnival employee smiled at you and Sehun, “You two look cute together.”

“Oh, we’re no-”

“Thank you.” You cut Sehun off before shooting him a glare.

The woman’s smile faltered for a second, and she continued to help you into the small boat. Just as you were about to start paddling, Sehun took over, moving his legs at a freakishly fast pace. You tried to place a foot on a peddle, but it smacked your toes instead. Regretting your sandals, you hissed at the peeled skin.

“What the hell, Sehun?” You snapped looking over at the composed boy.

“I’m trying to get us to the boat return on the other side of the pond.” He glanced over with an angry look.

“Why?”

Sehun stopped paddling. “I promised Chanyeol that I would hang out with you tonight, but he didn’t say I had to be stuck with you.” His words struck you right in the chest.

“Okay…” You replied softly, “Just go.”

“I can’t.” He strained, jamming his foot at his peddles.

“Sehun, stop playing around. I want off this boat.”

“Something is in the paddles. It won’t move.” He peered over the boat but couldn’t see through the murky water.

“Of course this would happen when I find out how big of an  _asshole_  you are.”

“You’re the one trying to force me into a relationship I don- Yah, what are you doing! Sit back down!” Sehun demanded as you stood in your seat waving your arms at the employees back at the dock.

“Help! Our boat is broken!” You shouted.

“Y/N!” Sehun grabbed hold of your wrist, the boat slightly rocking.

“I’m trying to get help. Now let go!”

As you jerked your arm away from him, the boat tipped even more, and the next thing you knew there was a rush of cold water over your body and your breath was knocked out of you.

-

Pressure forced its way into your chest, and you jolted up coughing, water spouting out. Your eyes met the boy with a worried gaze kneeled next to you. He was soaked as well and was wiping away the water on his lips. 

“Sehun?” Your voice was rough.

Footsteps stomped behind you as you tried to catch your breath.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Mijin asked, falling to her knees beside you. You lightly nodded.

Sehun stood as employees hurried over with towels and a first aid kit.

“Sehun totally just saved you. He gave you mouth to mouth.” Mijin squeezed your forearm. Blood surged to your cheeks.

A towel was draped around your shoulders, and a pair of arms lifted you off the grass. Sehun carried you to the emergency golf cart, resting you in his lap, arms hugging your body against his. The warmth felt nice, and your eyes started to close. You gave into him. Your head leaned against his chest, hearing his heart beat loudly. Mijin waved to you yelling about meeting you in the parking lot.

At a side emergency exit, an employee dropped the two of you off to receive more towels and leave. When you saw Chanyeol’s car pull up, you thanked and apologized to the carnival staff and settled in the backseat of the vehicle. You didn’t want to push your luck, so you cuddled up against the window in your towels. A shiver went down your spine. The backseat barely shifted before a warm body was pulling you into him again. You could feel his heart pounding. Was it from adrenaline or nervousness? An inaudible sigh blew through your lips.  _Stop being an idiot. He’s not into you like that._  As the ride slowed to a stop in front of your house, Sehun stopped you before you got out.

“Put this on so you don’t catch a cold.” He handed you his sweatshirt he had left in the car.

With it tugged on, you slipped out and started heading to your front door. A large hand gently grabbed the hood of the jacket to stop you before you reached the porch. You turned to find Sehun looking as stoic as ever.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you.” The words came tumbling from his mouth.

“It’s okay… I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused.” You avoided his eyes.

“Don’t apologize. It only happened because I was an asshole.”

Your eyes drifted up to his face where there was a little sympathy held. “Thank you for saving me. You probably want this back since I’m basically inside my house.” You reached to pull the sweatshirt off, but his hand stopped yours.

“Don’t. Keep it.” He offered a small smile.

“Oh… Okay… Thank you.”

The two of you stood there awkwardly before you swung your arms around his thin torso and buried your face in his fairly dry shirt. He hesitantly returned the embrace.

Once you were inside, your hands wandered into the pockets of the sweatshirt, finding a piece of folded paper. As you examined it, you realized what was written on it.  _His number._


	3. Now That We're Alone

It was safe to say that you and Sehun were slowly becoming friends. He tried to open up more with you, but it felt like you had to pry it out of him at times. How did Chanyeol get through this? Befriending Sehun was harder than that chem test you took your first semester of college! You couldn’t even tell if he was doing it on purpose.

So when Sehun invited you to a small party, you were very confused. Maybe with a little alcohol in his system, it would be easier to get him talking. Mijin and you arrived at the house before Chanyeol and Sehun, which gave you time to check your appearance and get a drink to loosen you up.

Standing against a wall, you tried to keep attention off of you since no one there really knew you. But of course, someone had to ruin that by dragging you and Mijin into a game of truth or dare.

“I dare you to pretend to break up with Chanyeol.” A girl giggled after she spoke to Mijin.

“Oh, god. Let’s go see if he’s here.” Mijin linked arms with the girl and headed back downstairs.

You spaced out thinking the game would pause until they came back, but when you heard someone mispronounce your name, you focused on the guy speaking. “What?”

“I dared him to go in that closet with you for seven minutes in heaven.” He pointed to the guy standing up from his sitting position.

“Why do  _I_  have to do it?” You tried to hide your panic.

“You don’t have to do anything in there.” He assured you before the dared one took your hand to guide you into the dark space.

The door closed with a click, and you had never felt your heart pound so hard. You couldn’t see him, but you heard him shift closer to you.

“You don’t have to do anything. I’ll do all the work.” He spoke lowly.

“Please, don’t touch me. I didn’t want to be in here in the first place.” Your voice slightly shook.

“Don’t be such a prude.” His hot breath hit your face, and you could smell the cheap beer on his tongue.

“Do you understand what no means?” You snapped.

“Do you understand the point of seven minutes in heaven?”

You could just feel him getting closer, so you turned your head. His lips sloppily kissed down your jaw.

“Get the fuck off me.” You pushed on his chest, but he wouldn’t move. “I said stop!”

The closet door swung open, and you squinted at the bright light shining in.

“What are you doing? It’s only been three minutes.” The guy complained.

“Yeah, that’s three minutes too long. Come on, Y/N.” Sehun reached in, taking your wrist and dragging you out, “Who volunteered her to be a part of that?” He yelled at the group of people playing truth or dare.

“I told her she didn’t have to do anything in there.” The guy from earlier spoke up.

“Goddamn it, Jongdae. Maybe the girl should’ve given consent to that stupid fucking dare. That asshole over there was attaching himself to her like a parasite.” Sehun spat.

“Who even are you?” The guy in the closet bitterly asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Her boyfriend and if I catch you touching her ever again, I’ll cut off your dick and make you eat it.” Sehun threatened and then proceeded to drag you down the stairs and out to the backyard.

A deep sigh filtered between his lips as he leaned back on bricks. You couldn’t peel your eyes off the concrete under your feet. Shock still held onto you.

“Hey,” Sehun said quietly to gain your attention, “Don’t cry.” His hand lifted to wipe away a tear.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize.” You sniffled and rubbed your fingers under your eyes.

“Why would they make an asexual play that game?” He asked rhetorically while shaking his head, “I could kill Jongdae for that.”

“He didn’t kn-”

“He knew. I told him.” Sehun cut you off.

“He might have forgotten… Wait, why would you tell him that?”

His cheeks flushed, “Well, I, um- He heard about us hanging out from Chanyeol and asked me about you.”

“Did you also say that we were dating because he didn’t seem too surprised when you announced yourself as my boyfriend.”

“No! I only said that so that guy would take my threat seriously.” He answered a little too quickly with a blush tinting his face.

“I know. I’m just giving you a hard time. Thank you though.” You hesitantly wrapped your arms around him. This time he was more confident in returning the hug.

“You’re welcome. I know how it feels to be forced into something you don’t want.”

You gasped pulling away and smacked his chest.

“ _I’m just giving you a hard time_.” He mocked with a smile, guiding you back into his arms and playfully rocking you from side to side.

“Aw, look at them acting like a couple.” Chanyeol’s deep voice startled you out of Sehun’s embrace. Mijin followed behind glaring at the back of his head. “That could be us, but you playin’.” Chanyeol peered down at her.

“I already told you it was a dare. Quit acting like I meant it. I won’t stay over tonight if you keep on.” Mijin pinched his side.

“Who would like to take me home tonight?” He shouted to everyone in the yard.

“Baekhyun, put your goddamn hand down!” Mijin called out the short brunette, making him and his friends laugh, “And Chanyeol, you’re not getting any of this later.”

Chanyeol chuckled as she stomped off, “She says that, but she won’t be able to resist my dorky charms.”

You and Sehun watched Chanyeol trail off to find his girlfriend inside the house. Once the tall idiot was out of sight, Sehun turned back to you. His lips held a fond smile as he gazed down at you.

“What?” You asked, avoiding his eyes.

“Nothing,” He lifted your chin to make you look at him again, “But now that we’re alone…” The distance between the two of you was shrinking. Your breath was caught in your throat. His soft lips gently met yours. There was a weird feeling in your chest you had never experienced before. The kiss wasn’t more than a long peck, but for what it was worth, you were dying on the inside. When he pulled away, your eyes were wide in surprise.

“I didn’t want you to spend the rest of the night thinking about some other guy’s lips,” Sehun smirked, igniting that tingling feeling in your stomach from the first time you met him.


	4. Not That Type

“Hey, um, can you come over?” Sehun asked after you picked up the phone.

“Yeah. Is there something wrong?” You slid your laptop off your legs to stand up.

“No, just… We need to talk about something,” He said, “Let me know when you’re on your way.” With that, he hung up.

Usually when someone said ‘we need to talk,’ it was never good. So many things ran through your mind as you headed out the door. The two of you had been seeing each other for months now; it was very platonic with a kiss here and there, but he knew you were wanting more. You never pressured him though, or at least not knowingly. What if he was tired of trying? Your stomach twisted at the thought.

Once you were parked at his apartment complex, you reluctantly got out of the car, wanting to refrain from heartbreak. In the elevator, you texted him that you were there. The hall to his place seemed darker than usual, or maybe that was just in your head. Your shaking fist tapped on his door. Time felt like it had stopped until he appeared. A smile tugged at his lips as he held the door open for you.

You wandered into the living room, your eyes landing on an adorable stuffed animal sitting on the couch. It looked like the one you had wanted at the carnival that Sehun wouldn’t get for you.

“What did you want to talk about?” You asked, turning to look at him.

He looked nervous as he walked over and took your hands in his. “Um, I don’t even know where to begin… Uh, well, ever since I was a kid I never had crushes or liked anyone, and as I got older I thought there was something wrong with me. I didn’t have the typical boy urges like my friends did. I didn’t want to be with anyone.”

You could hear your heart beating in your ears.  _This was it. He was actually going to break off whatever you two had._

“I became scared because I didn’t want to miss out on life. I was constantly trying to find  _something_ with  _someone_. I thought in a world obsessed with love, why was it so hard to find? After that, I gave up and embraced the idea that I was aromantic and asexual.”

His hands were sweating against yours. He had to be anxious about something.

“When you came up to me about half a year ago at that party and introduced yourself, I started to question myself. But it was easier to just believe that I couldn’t be romantically or sexually attracted to anyone, so I pushed you away. I didn’t want to get hurt, and I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

You shook your head, not able to say anything as he continued.

“I’ve thought a lot about this and had many long conversations with Chanyeol. These past several months, you made me fall for your smile, your laugh, your voice, your personality, just everything about you. You’ve become my weakness, and I would do anything for you, Y/N.”

The room was silent, and you stood staring into each other’s eyes. His grip slightly tightened on your hands.

“I love you,” Sehun spoke softly as if any sudden sound would scare you off.

Eyes wide, jaw dropped, your head jutted forward a bit in shock. Your expression silently asked if he was serious.

He quietly chuckled, “You heard me right. I love you, and I thank the stars that you came into my life. You pull out the best  _and worst_  of me. I really hope you feel the same.”

“Sehun…” Your voice came out slightly breathy, “I love you too.”

“You better.” He tugged you into a hug, his face burying in your hair.

Your whole body felt like it was on fire, but you were frozen still. He pressed a kiss on top of your head. His embrace was warm and safe, and you wanted nothing more than to stay there for as long as you could.

“Thank you for not giving up on me,” Sehun spoke.

“I think I should be saying that to you. I know I can be overbearing and annoying.” You mumbled into his chest.

“No, you’re perfect.” He pulled back to smile down at you and then moved towards the couch, “Here. I went to hell and back trying to find this stuffed animal.”

You accepted it with a questioning look.

“Chanyeol and I searched everywhere for it. That carnival didn’t have it anymore, and tracking one down online was a pain in the ass.”

“You didn’t have to go through that much trouble-”

“I wanted to. I wanted to give the one you liked to make up for me being a jerk. I thought it would be meaningful since it was from our sort of first date.”

“You’re so cute, you know that?” You cooed making him blush and roll his eyes.

“There’s also something else I need to talk to you about.” His nervous and shy demeanor came back.

“What is it?”

He removed the toy from your hands and towered over you. His hands cupped your jaw, a thumb stroking your cheek. The sudden closeness struck something within you. Your wide eyes stared at his pouty lips.

“I want to  _show_   _you_  how much I love you.”

“W-What? Are you sure?” You couldn’t believe your ears.

Sehun nodded as his gaze zeroed in on your mouth. He leaned down, connecting your bodies. This kiss wasn’t like the ones you’ve shared before. The intent made it so much more different. But before you could fall too deep into the kiss, you pulled away.

“What about your roommate?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“Chanyeol’s keeping Joonmyeon busy.” He assured you with a subtle smile.

Your hand in his, he led you into his room where your jaw almost dropped. Candles were placed around the room and filled it with a vanilla scent. You curiously stepped closer to the bed, taking in the atmosphere.

“You know I’m not much of a romantic person, so I didn’t really know what to do. I saw something like this on a drama one time and figured that was a good way to do it.” Sehun spoke up behind you.

“You really thought this through, didn’t you?” You spun around to find him very close.

“I just wanted it to be perfect for you.” He admitted bashfully with the tips of his ears turning red.

You couldn’t help the smile spreading across your face as you gazed at him.

“But, um, I’m not sure what to do now.” His eyes averted to the ground.

“I thought you’ve been with someone before?”

“I have, but this is different. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Sehun,” You moved up against him and wrapped your arms around his neck, “What happened to that blunt, confident guy I fell for?” You cocked an eyebrow challengingly. His lips disappeared between his teeth to suppress a grin.

He rested his hands on your waist and leaned down just barely brushing his lips against yours, “God, you have no idea what you do to me.” His voice was low and sent that warm, giddy feeling to your stomach.

Your lips made full contact as his grip on your hips tightened. For the first time, he took the initiative to deepen the kiss… with his tongue. You whined when you felt him lick into your mouth. He slightly pressed his hips against you, and something hard poked your lower body. Your heart was beating 90 miles a minute at the thought of him being aroused by you. It made you emotional as well; Sehun was actually sexually attracted to you.

Once again a kiss was broken as he leaned back to look into your eyes. “I’m so awkward. Um, do you want all the lights off? Like, I can blow out all these candles. And d-did you want to keep your clothes on? I’m sorry. I just…”

“I like the lighting,” Your cheeks heated up quickly, “And, um, oh, god. This is gonna sound weird, b-but, um, I want… I want you to feel every bit of me.” You stared at his chest, afraid of his reaction. But when you felt his lips against your forehead and his fingertips sneaking under the hem of your shirt, a wave of relief washed over you.

As you looked up at him, his gentle hands slowly brought your shirt over your head. His eyes never strayed from yours. You were a bit more confident in your actions, so you quickly removed his shirt as well. With a grin on his face, he lifted you up and laid you on his bed.

Sehun lowered himself between your legs, your lips finding each other’s. The arousal dampening your panties grew. His hands slid down your sides, and his thumbs caught the waistband of your shorts. The article of clothing easily disappeared somewhere on his floor. He rolled his hips into you, and a whimper was held in your throat.

“I like that sound.” He spoke as he trailed kisses down your neck.

Suddenly embarrassed, you smacked his shoulder.

“What?” He laughed, “I’m serious.”

“You’re making me blush.” You covered your face with your hands.

“I’m sorry… Y/N?”

You peeked through your fingers.

“I love you.” His voice held confidence.

Your hands cupped his face, fingers threading through his soft hair. You guided him into a chaste kiss before responding, “I love you too.”

Then you felt him dip his large hands between you and the mattress and unhook your bra. You didn’t feel the urge to hide yourself when he tossed it off the bed. You wanted him to see, to feel. A hesitant hand ran up your side, and a thumb caressed over a nipple. He stared at your face to watch your reactions to his touch. You quietly gasped at the movement.

But that didn’t stop you from sneaking your way to his jeans and popping the button undone. Catching onto your hint, he wiggled his way out of his pants and settled back between your legs. His clothed, hardened length was now pressing against your core, and you whined, bucking your hips up.

“Sehun.” You mewled.

“Wait, love.” He kissed your temple as his hand slipped into your intimates.

“I’m ready though.” You argued.

A warm finger stroked your folds in circles a few times.

“You’re so wet already.” He said just above a whisper.

“I told you.” You rocked your hips against his hand.

“Fuck.” He swore under his breath and hopped off the bed. You watched him tear open a box and pull out a silver packet.

Once he hovered over you again, your panties were slid down your legs and thrown somewhere along with his boxers. From what you could see in your peripheral vision made you anxious. You hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, and he was well above average size. The fear of pain clouded your eyes as he rolled a condom on. When he peered up at you, his expression mimicked your panic.

“We can stop if you want. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Sehun rambled immediately.

“No, no. I want to continue, but… I’m just scared that it will hurt.” You turned your head to the side, unable to look at the gorgeous boy above you.

“Y/N, we really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I  _do_  want to. Just promise me you’ll go slow.”

“I promise. Now, are you sure?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” He leaned down to gently kiss your lips as he rubbed his cock up and down your wetness.

When he started to push in, he pulled away to see your face. You winced and blindly searched for his hand. He quickly intertwined your fingers next to your head. The stretching was beginning to turn into pleasure, and a broken moan left your lips.

“You sound so beautiful.” He whispered into your ear.

A whimper was the only way you could respond. His ragged breathing rolled down your neck causing you to shutter. He pulled out and then pushed back in slowly to make sure your body was adjusted. The hold on your hand tightened as he began to roll his hips a bit faster. Your free hand led him by his hair to your lips. You kissed him wistfully, making him smile into it. It seemed that his nerves had calmed down with the way he kissed back.

There was a random hit against a sensitive spot that had you breaking away to toss your head back and moan loudly. Sehun’s eyes were wide with curiosity as he tried to find the spot again. When he did, a proud grin spread across his face. You wriggled your hand out of his and raked your fingers through his sweaty fringe, pulling him down to nip and suck at his neck. He attempted to hold in a grunt, but you felt it rumble in his throat.

“You don’t have to hold back with me.” You assured him, leaving one last soft kiss on his collarbone.

With your confirmation, he let out a strained groan. Your nails lightly grazed down his toned back, pulling another noise from him. You loved the sounds he made, especially how they made you feel. It told you he was enjoying the moment and not just giving into your wants. You encouraged him further with your hips moving to meet his. You stared in awe as his eyes fluttered shut and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, the candlelight hitting his face just right.

“Hang on,” He managed to speak and pulled out to sit back on his knees, “Come here.”

You sat up, and he guided you to straddle his lap with your legs wrapped around him, making sure to slide into you once again. His arms held you so close to his body. The both of you rested your foreheads together as he began to thrust up. Your hands clung to his shoulders while one of his hands snuck down to gingerly squeeze your bum. The room became hotter with the two of you breathing so heavily.

The sweat on your bodies started to become more noticeable as your chests stuck and rubbed together. Heat in your abdomen was building up quicker now. The intimate way he held you sent your heart into overtime. Your climax was hurdling towards you.

“I love you. I love you, Sehun. I love you.” You spoke breathily just before ecstasy took over your body.

He moaned at the clenching of your walls around him. His pace picked up dramatically but also became sloppy. Bliss wasn’t too far away from him, and he was determined not to string it out for your sake. You jerked from oversensitivity; that sent him over the edge with a rough groan.

When he came back down, he stared into your eyes for a moment before grinning adorably, “I love you too.”

You smiled and pecked his lips before carefully removing yourself from his lap. The two of you collapsed onto the pillows and ruffled sheets with deep, content sighs. After a minute of cooling down, Sehun dragged you to him, cuddling you into his side. Your index finger lightly traced random shapes down his sternum as your breathing caught up.

“So what’s your sexuality now?” You heard yourself ask.

“I don’t know. We’ll figure it out in the morning,” He answered, not really concerned, “But do you want to make ramyun?”

“Oh, my god, yes. I’m starving.” You realized how much of appetite you worked up.

As the both of you picked up your clothes off the floor, Sehun tossed you one of his clean shirts with a wink and grin. You slipped it over your head, and he looked satisfied, gazing you up and down. Before you could walk to the kitchen, he caught you in a back hug at his bedroom door.

“I love you.” He pressed a kiss to your temple.

“How many times are you going to tell me that?” You giggled, his breath tickling your skin.

“Until I get tired of saying it, which will be never.”


	5. The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot that takes place sometime before part 4

You were seated in the corner of the cafe finishing up some homework while waiting for Mijin. A body plopping into the chair across the table sent a wave of relief through you.

“You like making me wait, don’t you?” You deadpanned before looking up to see, well, not Mijin.

“Yeah,” Sehun smirked, “Mijin texted me to fill in for her since Chanyeol needs extra help studying for a test.”

“ _Studying_.” You repeated sarcastically.

“I know…” Sehun said, giving you a look of distaste.

“So… what do you want to do?”

He shrugged, making you roll your eyes. As you grumbled about him being no help, his face lit up like he remembered something.

“I have my roommate’s convertible for the night. We can go for a ride if you want.” He suggested.

Slamming your textbook shut, you nodded, “That sounds a lot better than doing math.”

He chuckled picking up your backpack and leading you out to a sleek black car. You were confused about the hard top until he pressed a button inside the vehicle, and the metal roof began folding behind the backseats.

“Who is your roommate?” You asked in awe.

Sehun laughed and started up the car before answering, “Joonmyeon; he’s kinda rich.”

“Kinda?” You raised your eyebrows.

“His parents are rich, and they give him an allowance of $1,000 every other week.”

You mouthed ‘Oh,’ and turned your gaze up towards the pastel sky. The sun was setting creating pinks and purples across the clouds. It was beautiful at that time of day.

“Where are you driving?” You questioned aloud.

“You’ll see.” He vaguely answered.

“Sehun.” You whined.

“Just enjoy the wind through your hair and the occasional bug that flies up your nose.”

“What?!” You threw your hands over your nostrils.

“I’m joking.” He grinned over at you briefly before focusing back on the road.

“It wasn’t very funny.” You muttered under your breath and suddenly felt a hand intertwining its fingers with yours.

Your body clammed up at the affection. He wasn’t into skinship, so this was very much a surprise… And you really liked it.

The sun was almost gone when Sehun pulled off the main street to a backroad. The amount of trust you put into this boy confused you because, at this point, he could be driving you into the woods to murder your annoying, clingy ass. As the car went off the paved path, you freaked out, unintentionally squeezing his hand.

“Don’t worry. We can’t see the stars in the city.” He assured, lifting your hand to his lips to leave a kiss.

You were internally a mess. He was being so adorably sweet. Who was this and what had they done to Sehun?

On the dirt road, he parked off to the side and hopped out. You watched him lay back on the hood, head resting on his hands.

“Are you going to join me or are you going to make me feel like a cheesy idiot?” He asked, glancing through the windshield.

“Both.” You countered while following his lead.

Before you could lay back, he stretched his arm out offering his chest as a pillow. Ear pressed against him, you could hear his heart pounding.  _Thank god you weren’t the only one nervous_.

“Do you know anything about astronomy?” You inquired as you peered up at the stars that were now out.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle, “No, but I figured this might be fun.”

You hummed in response and just enjoyed being in his company. Out there, you could see everything in the sky; stars, airplanes, helicopters… The two of you stayed like that for several quiet moments until his free arm reached up, hand pointing to something.

“See that bright one? That can be our star.”

“You are so cheesy tonight.” You mumbled.

“But you like it.”

“Meh.”

“Y/N!” He scoffed and tickled your side making you squirm away in giggles.

“Don’t do that.” You sat up smiling widely.

“You’re so cute.”

A blush tinted your cheeks as he sat up next to you, taking your hand.

“Can we… Can we be exclusive?” His eyes were locked on your hand in his.

“Really?” Your voice pitched in excitement.

He nodded, eyes finally meeting yours, “I know we’ve only known each other for a few months-”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

The smile that spread across his face warmed up your body. The kiss he snuck in blew up your heart.

“I should probably take you home; it’s getting late and bugs are starting to bite.”

You didn’t want to leave just yet; you wanted more time with him. But reluctantly, you let him help you off the car and into the passenger seat. He seemed more relaxed as he drove, holding your hand again.

“I actually asked Mijin if I could take you out so I could ask you that.” He admitted quietly.

“So she isn’t helping Chanyeol ‘ _study_?’”

He shook his head.

“Aw, Sehun, you big cheeseball!”

With a groan, he rolled his eyes as he pulled onto your street. Once stopped, you began to open the door.

“I’ll walk you.” He shifted the car into park and followed suit.

You remembered the first time he walked you to your door; he had given you his hoodie along with his number in the pocket… which was after possibly the worst first ‘date’ you had ever been on. It was weird to think about while he did the same gentlemanly thing.

“Thank you for taking me stargazing. It was cute.” You stared up at him as he blushed.

“Of course.”

You stood up on your toes, lips puckered expectantly.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Sehun patted your head and turned to walk away.

“Sehunnie,” You whined, wiggling your body pathetically.

He faced you again with a small grin. His hand took hold of your chin, tilting it up, and he pressed a lingering kiss to your lips.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


End file.
